hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2016
23:56:30 !tell StrawberryMaster u are the abstain king 23:56:30 Njsupercane1: I will tell StrawberryMaster your message the next time I see them. 23:56:49 :p 23:56:58 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:12 I come. 23:57:19 Hey wb 23:57:27 !say !hello everyone 23:57:27 !hello everyone 23:57:27 Hello there, everyone 23:57:29 Hi Azure 23:57:36 !say Azure 23:57:36 Azure 23:57:37 lol 23:57:39 23:57:39 StrawberryMaster, Njsupercane1 told you: u are the abstain king 23:57:40 :p 23:57:40 pinging myself 23:57:41 xD 23:57:41 no. :P 23:57:46 Hey Azure 23:57:47 23:57:50 23:57:50 :) 23:57:51 23:57:53 :p 23:57:57 It's fest!! 23:57:59 :p 23:58:08 :p 23:58:08 23:58:10 23:58:10 23:58:10 23:58:11 23:58:11 23:58:11 23:58:15 !say!lanina fest ppl 23:58:15 lanina fest ppl 23:58:34 !saym!say Hi 23:58:34 !say Hi 23:58:34 Hi 23:58:42 !say I am La Niña so I will make the Atlantic great again! :D 23:58:42 I am La Niña so I will make the Atlantic great again! :D 23:58:57 :d 23:59:01 !say LA-NI-NA! LA-NI-NA! LA-NI-NA! 23:59:01 LA-NI-NA! LA-NI-NA! LA-NI-NA! 23:59:11 #LaNinaForEnso2016-17 23:59:11 !saymlol 23:59:11 lol 23:59:16 :p :p 23:59:18 23:59:23 /me 23:59:33 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:33 !say!i had a small loan of 1 million dollars and i will build a great wall 23:59:34 i had a small loan of 1 million dollars and i will build a great wall 23:59:38 P 00:00:14 !say Jk, i'm goin' for a Cruze 00:00:14 Jk, i'm goin' for a Cruze 00:00:17 :p 00:00:18 Cruz* 00:00:19 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:34 LA-NI-NA! LA-NI-NA! LA-NI-NA! LA-NI-NA! LA-NI-NA! 00:00:47 !saym!saymLA-NI-NA! 00:00:48 !saymLA-NI-NA! 00:00:48 LA-NI-NA! 00:00:49 :p 00:00:57 :p 00:00:58 Loopholes 00:00:59 :p 00:01:07 !say!spamfest 00:01:08 spamfest 00:01:51 !say No. 00:01:52 No. 00:01:55 :p 00:02:12 !say I am the Bot of Hypercane, and I endorse spamming. 00:02:12 I am the Bot of Hypercane, and I endorse spamming. 00:02:22 .... 00:02:22 Hypercane, Njsupercane1 told you: Bot what can i ask you 00:02:25 :p 00:02:25 !say!elnino is cancer 00:02:26 elnino is cancer 00:02:29 LOL 00:02:29 Lol 00:02:32 :p 00:02:33 :P 00:02:35 El Nino does have cancer though :p 00:02:44 Yep :p 00:02:50 Which means he will die... 00:03:01 :p 00:03:07 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:50020 00:03:15 Nobody will ever reply.. ;( 00:03:26 ;( 00:03:28 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:45 Maybe at some point... :/ @Hype 00:03:48 ^ 00:03:59 The instructions aren't really that clear... 00:04:09 Wow.. 00:04:15 I thought I made them clear though.. 00:04:17 :/ 00:04:30 :/ 00:04:37 Nope i dont get it 00:04:47 .. 00:05:14 Its like asking me what E= 00:05:32 I'm closing it then 00:05:38 (rage) 00:05:39 Noooo 00:05:42 Nooooo 00:05:50 Just try and explain to us what the goal of the game is. 00:05:51 I don't know how to make it any clearer. 00:05:54 :/ 00:06:14 Please don't just close it. 00:06:15 Hype 00:06:18 To try to make a name get to 200 mph so it can be put in the Hall of Fame. 00:06:20 I loophole 00:06:21 :) 00:06:28 It has potential it just needs better explanation 00:06:33 !saym!saylol 00:06:33 !saylol 00:06:34 ol 00:06:49 I agree with Nj ^ 00:07:01 I wont prove any points tho :p 00:07:03 I'm shocked now that I passed my ENG 091 class. 00:07:07 You start with a storm, and you can add up to 20 mph to your storm, or, give it to other people's storms. :P 00:07:11 !say!lets cheer hypercan 00:07:11 lets cheer hypercan 00:07:22 @Hype Congrats! :) 00:07:24 I can't even write a game good.. 00:07:44 Hype 00:07:49 Do we pick any storm and add 10 or 20 MPH right away...? 00:07:52 Stop downing yourself that will take you no where 00:07:55 Don't be hard on yourself 00:08:03 You have got to be more positive 00:08:05 ^ 00:08:07 Nj couldn't have said it much better 00:08:11 No, you can add from 0 to 20 mph to your storm. 00:08:12 How?! 00:08:23 Well 00:08:34 Knock Knock 00:08:34 :p 00:08:35 Hypercane, knock knock 00:08:36 I can't even explain directions well 00:08:38 :/ 00:08:43 who is there? 00:08:46 Storm Surge 00:08:52 Storm Surge who? 00:08:54 :P 00:09:01 CRASH!!! 00:09:02 :p 00:09:06 Just cut it stop being so doubtful 00:09:09 ^ 00:09:12 ^ 00:09:20 Fine. 00:09:23 Hype, you can do anything. 00:09:35 Okay. 00:09:41 Im gonna be the next dr.phil lol 00:09:45 :p 00:09:46 :p 00:09:54 :P 00:10:16 In what ways can I make it clearer? 00:10:53 Idk im sorry but u have to figure that out yourself 00:11:17 ... Yeah I'm doomed for Comp 1 then 00:11:19 :/ 00:11:32 Well, I don't understand the weakening part. "If it weakens to 0 mph it will be put in the box of shame" How do people weaken each other's storms? 00:11:33 No dont say that 00:11:45 :/ 00:11:59 Hype, I will not stand for quitter talk on this wiki. 00:12:00 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:12:05 U are not doomed hype 00:12:08 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:19 ^ 00:12:21 Sass 00:12:21 ^ 00:12:26 You just subtract up to 20 on it 00:12:30 ^ 00:12:31 But I'll add it in 00:12:36 lol i was just gonna say that 00:12:37 :p 00:12:41 Oh ok thats simple 00:12:54 Yep 00:13:03 Now that i could understand 00:13:14 To weaken a storm you must subtract up to 20 mph on it, again you can use that on multiple storms as well. 00:13:14 See, we're making progress :) 00:13:15 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:22 @Hype Okay. 00:13:33 00:13:38 :P 00:13:44 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:50020 00:13:48 There we go 00:13:55 :) 00:13:55 ok 00:14:04 !updatelogs 00:14:08 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 31 lines to the page). 00:14:42 !say!hypercane u could do it 00:14:42 hypercane u could do it 00:14:52 You got your first reply, Hype :) 00:14:52 !sayl!say lol 00:14:52 !say lol 00:14:52 lol 00:14:59 :p 00:15:17 Thanks 00:15:18 @ Sass 00:15:24 I'm sorry for being negative. 00:15:28 Np 00:15:33 Replied. :p 00:15:44 I just don't like it when I do bad on things. 00:15:48 !say i had enough with negativity in this world 00:15:48 i had enough with negativity in this world 00:15:50 And, don't worry about it, just don't ever say that about yourself again, okay? @Hype 00:15:56 Okay. 00:16:04 Promise me, please. 00:16:08 I promise. 00:16:13 Ok 00:16:15 Thank you. 00:16:25 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:29 Hey Odile 00:16:35 !say wb 00:16:35 wb 00:16:40 Wait how did Danielle get to 70 mph? 00:16:43 @ ob 00:16:44 Bob * 00:16:46 I'm not sure if I played it right 00:16:48 :/ 00:17:02 Nvm I'll fix it 00:17:12 You can only add up to 20 on it 00:17:17 same with weakening 00:17:17 !say i will be a human one day ppl 00:17:18 i will be a human one day ppl 00:17:22 Ok 00:17:22 Lol 00:17:44 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:17:45 Hypercane bot must 00:17:47 :p 00:18:03 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:18:06 I feel like we will both pass Steve in edits in the next few days @Sassmaster :p 00:18:07 lol 00:18:11 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:27 He needs to live his dream thats what u should do hype 00:18:35 brb 00:18:35 okay i will dissipate Danielle 00:18:37 :p 00:18:38 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 00:18:41 :p 00:19:04 Odile good luck because you can only weaken it by 20 00:19:09 And it is at 55 00:19:15 Yeah I edited your post @ Bob 00:19:18 that low in the plains looks like a subtropical storm 00:19:24 ok 00:19:27 @Hype 00:19:27 It starts out as 40 mph 00:19:33 @ Bob 00:19:34 @Odile :P 00:21:19 I raised Alex by 20 00:21:23 :P 00:21:28 :d 00:21:38 Danielle is 35mph now 00:21:42 :D 00:21:45 I made orlando and raised by 20 00:21:58 Danielle is 55mph again 00:21:59 ;D 00:22:02 * :d 00:22:28 Alex is now a 90 mph C1 00:23:14 I keep intensifying Alex :p 00:23:20 Make orland the strongest plz 00:23:25 Keranique... 00:23:28 Keranique pls 00:23:34 :P 00:23:36 (angry) 00:23:40 I edited it 00:23:40 :P 00:23:44 Danielle is a C1 now 00:23:46 Orlando plz make him the strongest 00:23:58 :p 00:24:00 YAY! 00:24:19 I did weaken Alex to 100 mph, but it's just an ERC 00:24:22 !say Danielle is bae 00:24:22 Danielle is bae 00:24:46 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 00:24:47 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:49 Too late Odile 00:24:52 It's at 95mph now :P 00:25:06 Why do you hate Danielle though ;( @Odile 00:25:09 No one is gonna make orlando powerful i guess :' -( 00:25:30 If you keep adding 00:25:33 Then you can make it powerful 00:25:56 (BRB) 00:26:07 I fixed the mistake by the way @Odile 00:26:10 :P 00:26:10 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 00:26:29 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:39 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:58 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:27:26 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:27:34 I thought u could only add 20 max and others make it stronger or weaker 00:28:04 @keranique 00:28:42 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:57 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 00:28:57 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:59 okay 00:29:08 i killed danielle 00:29:16 Danielle is at 105mph now 00:29:17 :P 00:29:20 and please do not edit my message 00:29:29 Srry 00:29:30 or i will remove it 00:29:36 :D 00:29:46 Danielle weakened to 35mph then 55mph 00:29:52 Then 75mph 00:30:23 danielle has dissipated wth 00:30:34 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 00:30:41 I strengthened it to 55mph though :/ 00:30:47 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:02 okay 00:31:19 Why do you hate Danielle though ;( 00:31:38 !say make orlando great 00:31:38 make orlando great 00:31:52 originial game said if you weaken a storm the rest should dissipate ir 00:31:56 *it 00:31:57 Sorry I edited my post 00:32:13 I got ninjad 00:32:20 :d 00:32:24 But I added to Bonnie in that post 00:32:36 and i killed danielle 00:32:45 You only weakened it to 35mph but okay :P 00:32:48 hooray 00:32:53 Then I kept strengthening it 00:32:55 Then it became a C2 00:33:09 but i weakened it to 0mph! 00:33:18 0mph = dissipated 00:33:21 "Danielle - 0mph (TD) (-95mph)" 00:33:26 "-95mph" :P 00:34:17 :P 00:34:20 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:28 i dissipate orlando 00:34:29 jk 00:34:36 Time to strengthen again :P 00:34:39 Who did that? 00:34:48 You can only weaken it by 20 00:34:49 lemme dissipate danielle 00:34:51 at max 00:34:53 :p 00:35:02 please do not edit the post 00:35:05 Odile made Danielle dissipate by -95mph 00:35:05 :P 00:35:12 OMG i would use thunder shockb 00:35:21 it made landfall 00:35:23 hehe 00:35:33 U r evil 00:35:48 danielle made landfall 00:35:49 You can not do that @ Odile 00:35:54 :/ 00:35:55 not orlando 00:36:18 i hate on danielle because bob cheated the winds 00:36:34 By accident 00:36:36 Plus, he edited it to 55mph 00:37:39 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:09 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 00:38:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:22 :D 00:38:25 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:38:30 Danielle is the first C5 of the season obviously 00:38:31 :P 00:38:40 Orlando is now a C4 00:38:41 :P 00:38:43 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:51 Alex was the first major of the season 00:38:55 But Danielle was the first C5 00:39:12 should we include landfalls? 00:39:22 If Hype wants it :P 00:39:35 danielle made landfall and dissipated 00:39:47 Nope :P 00:39:55 Danielle's already a C5 00:40:01 but then it regenerated at an unrealistic 95mph 00:40:02 lol 00:40:12 Yes it did :P 00:40:51 Hype was a little late :P 00:41:03 should HMBH Quinn/Thomas intervene? 00:41:06 :p 00:41:35 Danielle now is in the HoF 00:41:36 :P 00:42:04 Let me see... :P 00:42:27 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:29 Max winds should be 205mph 00:42:30 @Hype 00:42:52 Danielle will forever be a C5 00:42:52 :P 00:42:58 My storm has reached 200mph 00:43:13 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:43:23 Hall of fame first yay 00:43:35 *second 00:43:37 Danielle reached it first 00:43:43 :P 00:43:54 Lol 00:44:33 Once they are in the HoF you can't modify them anymore. 00:44:34 :P 00:45:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:43 !say Danielle is officially bae 00:45:44 Danielle is officially bae 00:45:55 !say Danielle will be the big one 00:45:55 Danielle will be the big one 00:45:56 :P 00:46:21 I removed SM's and Nj's post 00:46:42 I should add it in the rules once it reaches the HoF you can't modify it anymore. 00:47:38 :P 00:48:39 (Dead) chat 00:48:48 :/ 7 00:49:06 Anyway.. 00:49:25 I wonder if a hurricane will hit me 00:49:32 Like Octavia :P 00:52:25 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:22 Cool id want my storm higher than 200mph 00:53:29 @hype 00:54:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:54:09 Why SM why u tried annihilating my storm 00:54:30 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 00:54:51 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:18 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:19 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:45 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:02 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 00:57:02 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:40 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 00:57:41 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:06 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:22 (bk) 00:58:23 DEAD 00:59:22 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 01:01:42 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:08:37 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:08:53 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:07 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:11:10 Hi 01:11:30 Hey Hype 01:15:07 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:15:12 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:28 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:39 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:15:42 Hey Collin 01:15:43 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:53 Hey 01:17:49 Chat is so dead... :/ 01:21:36 (dead) 01:22:12 Yep 01:22:38 !tell Hurricane_Layten Good morning 01:22:38 Bobnekaro: I will tell Hurricane Layten your message the next time I see them. 01:22:41 :p 01:23:50 Test. 01:26:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:27:03 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:18 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:28:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:54 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:31:36 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:34:12 Fun fact: The average low temperature of December 2015 was warmer than the average high temperature of December 2010 for Raleigh, NC. :p 01:38:43 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:39:40 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:57 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:16 so (dead) 01:41:19 !updatelogs 01:41:21 SnaggyFTW: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 01:47:33 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:47:35 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:16 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:51:12 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:15 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:51:18 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:57 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:58:58 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:39 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:09:56 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:11:48 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:11:50 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:20 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:52:43 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:32:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:55:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 06:54:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 06:55:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 09:45:06 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 09:45:09 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 10:04:41 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has joined Special:Chat. 10:05:11 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has left Special:Chat. 10:05:12 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has joined Special:Chat. 10:05:54 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 10:06:02 hi 10:06:05 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has joined Special:Chat. 10:06:11 test 10:06:15 :P 10:06:24 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 10:06:24 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 10:12:48 !tell Sassmaster15 I will be back at 1225 my time 10:12:48 HurricanePatricia2015: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 10:15:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 10:16:04 hi 10:18:04 Hi 10:18:40 hi 10:19:40 bb in 1 hour 5 mins 10:21:08 (bye) 10:21:39 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has left Special:Chat. 10:28:24 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 10:32:44 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 10:35:35 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 10:35:36 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 10:36:17 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 10:36:47 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 10:37:15 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 10:37:19 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 10:37:25 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 10:57:51 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:30:03 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 11:30:33 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 11:30:33 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 11:31:01 test 11:31:01 Hurricane Layten, Bobnekaro told you: Good morning 11:31:42 !tell Bobnekaro Thanks, though I got back on at 1233, so its not really morning here anymore :P 11:31:42 Hurricane Layten: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 11:58:50 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 11:59:25 !say hi 11:59:25 hi 11:59:30 hi 11:59:33 :P 11:59:52 !say ebola 11:59:52 ebola 12:00:04 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 12:00:05 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 12:00:35 !say zika virus is apart of the illuminati 12:00:35 zika virus is apart of the illuminati 12:02:39 behave 12:02:47 (warning) 12:03:20 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:32 .wha 12:03:41 What did i do 12:03:48 stop the disease jokes 12:03:55 Oh ok 12:03:55 its not funny 12:04:55 Microcephally is pretty odd especially since it could come from mosquitoes makes me wonder 12:05:46 Did u play hypercanes game yet 12:06:24 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 12:06:57 !say im sorry 12:06:57 im sorry 11:32 My other account is lagging, so I'll chat from here for a few minutes. 11:32 11:32 Okay Baron Kobe 11:32 Now my main is back 11:32 11:32 like me and Edouard in 2014 11:32 11:32 Where is the hitler vid 11:33 http://captiongenerator.com/87416/Dimitri-finds-out-Bonnie-has-formed 11:33 http://captiongenerator.com/87414/Hitler-reacts-to-the-formation-of-Bonnie- 11:33 http://captiongenerator.com/87412/Nkech-Reacts 11:33 Patricia is 6'8" and only weighs 160 pounds. 11:33 11:33 Update the HHW usercane season requirements page! 11:33 @odile 11:33 11:34 "123 miles northwest" 11:34 Wouldn't that be over land? 11:34 Test. 11:34 11:34 l 11:35 Orlando's unjust warning was actually logged. 11:35 11:59:52 ebola 12:00:04 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 12:00:05 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 12:00:35 !say zika virus is apart of the illuminati 12:00:35 zika virus is apart of the illuminati 12:02:39 behave 12:02:47 12:03:20 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:32 .wha 12:03:41 What did i do 12:03:48 stop the disease jokes 12:03:55 Oh ok 12:03:55 its not funny 11:35 Yep 11:36 ... 11:36 11:36 Test. 11:36 Layten... 11:36 I removed that "first hurricane of the season" thing on the front page, since no model ever suggested it to begin with. 11:37 It was just a squall line of rain... 11:37 11:37 Or a frontal system. 11:40 Bluepearl just made another edit 11:41 What does that mean 11:41 A user made an edit 11:41 ^ 11:41 Oh i thought as if it was an important edit that is all 11:42 I don't think it's anything particularly important. 11:42 Do you think it's time to make Bluepearl autopatrolled? 11:42 What is autopatrolled 11:43 Yes. 11:43 If Hype says yes, I will take care of it @Bob 11:43 It means that your edits are automatically patrolled. Hard to explain. 11:43 yes 11:43 @Sassmaster You just like to use your rights 11:43 Jk 11:43 11:43 Simple enough 11:43 Well, I demoted HH, so you can promote BP. 11:43 11:43 11:43 Done ;P 11:43 * 11:44 Hi SM. 11:44 Hi again. 11:44 23:43, 28 April 2016 Sassmaster15 (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Bluepearl6660 from (none) to autopatroller (Good user, has been here for a while, all edits are in good faith. Congrats!) 11:44 I see.. 11:44 Ok i have a question if f13's hypoworld was fully functional how will this effect HHW 11:45 Hmm... 11:45 I don't know how to answer that question, sadly. 11:45 Well, I don't know how to use it, so I'm better off with my clean and better than most people here jk tracks. 11:46 11:46 11:46 Nkech's tracks were the opposite of clean. 11:46 11:46 Indeed. 11:46 Hype probably does some of the best tracks. 11:46 I remember I had made a C2 hitting Spain. 11:46 11:47 11:47 11:47 11:47 11:47 Thanks btw @ Sass 11:47 Np 11:47 And then we have Sassmaster, who is the only HHW bureaucrat to not make tracks in history. 11:47 Well u put in coordinates @sm for wher u want it to move but it should have a simpler way to usit 11:47 Jk 11:48 11:48 11:48 ^This was the C2 I said before. 11:48 Nice and neat. 11:48 Bob, did you forget i would teach myself this weekend? Or do you not care? 11:48 Aww... thanks! 11:48 jk 11:48 11:48 11:48 11:48 Okay....good luck 11:48 Thanks 11:48 In fact, Nkech made a video about how to do it, but he took it down. 11:49 "Now, Guardian Eatos, destroys his monsters and the rest of his life points!" 11:49 @Bob Yep, it was the one that showed his face, right? 11:49 I'm the CSS and JS king! 11:49 16:36 MediaWiki:Common.js‎ (diff | hist) . . (+48)‎ . . StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) rollback 11:49 16:32 MediaWiki:Wikia.js‎ (diff | hist) . . (+4,446)‎ . . StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) (Some major tweaks.) rollback 11:49 16:19 MediaWiki:Wikia.css‎ (diff | hist) . . (+163)‎ . . StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) rollback 11:49 16:13 MediaWiki:Common.css‎ (diff | hist) . . (-1)‎ . . StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) rollback 11:49 destroy * 11:49 @Sassmaster Yep 11:49 Some major tweaks.* 11:49 *was marked as a minor edit 11:49 My tracks aren't that good 11:49 Okay. 11:49 11:50 @Bob 11:50 11:50 Other than Ryne who made a tutorial vid to create a storm track 11:50 @Keranique They're better than Nkech's 11:50 That's Philippe's tracks 11:50 Douglas' were the worst 11:50 ^ 11:50 True that 11:50 ^ 11:50 11:50 Everything Douglas did was bad.... 11:50 I saw him try to make Winter Storm Astro 11:50 11:50 On Winter Storms 11:50 I coudln't even see the tracks 11:50 @Keranique Did you join Wikia for Winter Storms? 11:50 I joined winter storms at first 11:50 Because of your avatar I assume that. 11:50 then I came to hurricanes out of curiosity 11:50 11:50 His tracks were either too small, or, well... 11:50 11:51 ..some of them didn't had "circles". 11:51 11:51 I'm not good with making remnant lows 11:51 11:51 11:51 ..or should I say, Douglas would draw ovals instead of circles... / 11:51 I think I figured out how to edit a timeline! 11:51 11:51 11:51 @Sassmaster YAY! 11:51 Do u have a pic just of curiosity or theyve been removed 11:51 11:51 Congratulations! 11:51 That's a really bad remnant low track 11:51 Thanks 11:51 @Bob 11:51 Congrats sassmaster 11:51 Np. 11:52 Congrats! 11:52 You did something that Doug could never do 11:52 Thanks Keranique & SM 11:52 LOL 11:52 11:52 11:52 No problem. 11:52 Really bad remnant low track 11:52 11:52 It's not that bad. 11:52 It would look a whole lot better if you had a line underneath each point, though. 11:52 File:Plane Crash - Toronto -1.jpg‎ (diff | hist) . . (+22)‎ . . WillyBilly2006 (wall | contribs | block) (Adding categories) 11:52 no gosh pls no 11:52 Wb Orlando 11:53 Categories: Pictures. 11:53 Meh. 11:53 11:53 Thanks and hi 11:53 WillyBilly is a hybrid storm 11:53 Np. 11:53 Like Sandy 11:53 But only 50 mph. 11:53 11:53 Lol 11:53 WillyBilly is a Silly Billy who is also a Willy 11:53 11:54 11:54 11:54 Guys, I have an important story 11:54 It's totally amazing 11:54 Ok 11:54 11:54 PFM quickscoped Douglas. 11:54 Once upon a time 11:54 Lol 11:54 The end. 11:54 11:54 11:54 PFM must be MLG. 11:54 ..or no 11:54 11:55 "Just like you." 11:55 Wow, that was a good burn 11:55 Yep. 11:55 11:55 I'd be like 11:55 Once upon a time long time ago trump made himself a hurricane now u guys have to continue the story 11:55 "It's the ambulance! We called because a little boy got seriously burned! Ohh!!" 11:55 [ 11:55 11:55 LOL 11:55 11:56 Was the little boy El Nino? 11:56 I'm trying to imagine Anti-Douglas 11:56 Anti-Douglas: 11:56 * 11:56 My chat game was buried by kerinique �� 11:56 Hates hurricanes, but - he is nice, mature, has perfect grammar, and is NOT underage. 11:56 Anti-Douglas is smart and can actually use grammar (not in a mean way) 11:56 11:56 11:56 11:56 He also hates Captain-America 11:56 11:56 11:56 yes, that was Fantala. 11:56 11:57 Guys 11:57 I have a real story 11:57 It's pretty funny 11:57 Once upon a time... 11:57 ...the end. 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 No, it's not that 11:57 It's 11:57 11:57 Once upon a time, the end! 11:57 Once upon a time long time ago trump made himself a hurricane now u guys have to continue the story 11:57 11:57 11:57 "!" 11:57 11:57 2016 04 28